


Stuck Together

by Simply_Reckless



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Deserves Better, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Will Be Boys, Confused Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay as hell, I mean... Hella angst, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Being an Asshole, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington is Trying His Best, Work In Progress, aka bullshit, gender norms are toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Reckless/pseuds/Simply_Reckless
Summary: Pent up aggression and a lack of release lead to increased tension between the top two jocks of Hawkin’s High. Steve hit Billy, or did Billy hit first? Either way, it happened in the wrong place and at the worst time. The fight landed the boys in a paired assignment as punishment. They were meant to work out their issues with one another by graduation or else they’d be stuck together all summer long in even more strict circumstances.





	1. Brawl to End it All

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been very exciting to write, but it took me longer than expected. I'd like the following chapters to remain about the same length, so bear with me as I continue the boys' story. This takes place between season 2 and 3, more specifically during late April. So, I may mention things that went down in the previous season but I won't go into anything from the last heartbreaking season. I do my best to filter out all misspellings and incorrect grammar, but if you do come upon something wrong please let me know in a kind manner. Thank you!  
Now, I hope you do enjoy~

**** Dumped, dethroned and lowered down to a mere babysitter. Steve’s grades were never impressive, but his last semester of high school had his stomach putting on a show with pirouettes and nose-dives into a kiddie pool. He'd be lucky to scrape by with C’s. He was desperate not to fuck even this up, he promised himself that. It was his lunch period and he was absolutely starving, but his mouth was shut and his eyes were scanning a chemistry book. He was thankful that the library wasn’t busy at this time, and he was actually able to have an entire table all to himself. If only his stomach had the common decency to not imitate an angry dog, Steve might be able to truly focus on studying. With each low rumble, the highlighter compressed between Steve’s teeth creaked more under their pressure.

Every time Steve read over a word with more than three syllables he had to go over it again just to ensure that he didn’t confuse or jumble it up with every other word that was too long for it to be memorable. His body tired, hungry, and mind packed full of every subject he could think of, the trill of the bell was a relief to Steve’s ears. Normally the groan escaping from his throat would be full of a pure angsty annoyance, but this time it was entirely joy. That is until the intoxicating mixture of nicotine and spice-forward cologne found its way to the former King.

He began packing a lot faster, perhaps a little careless, all the while trying to not draw attention to himself. It was clear that he hadn’t remembered much from his physics work as a notebook slipped from his fingers and up into the air. The spiral notebook twirled, unfolded itself and slapped against Billy Hargrove’s ass. The highlighter fell from Steve’s mouth and hit the ground as the notebook did at Billy’s feet. ‘ _ I’m dead. I’m so fucking dead.’ _ Steve couldn’t help thinking as the blood rushed to his cheeks and ears.

Billy’s oceanic eyes closed with immense pressure and his jaw clenched. He turned around and pierced his gaze at none other than the fallen King himself. “Fucking. Harrington.” It sent a shiver down Steve’s spine, but instead of backing down the preppy jock straightened his posture. “You mind filling me in on some kind of joke?” Billy sneered, kicking Steve’s notebook only a couple of feet closer. Cocking his head, Billy continued, “‘Cause if that’s your way of flirting, call me Nancy Wheeler because I’m not the  _ least _ bit interested.” The tanned teen looked Steve up and down, arms crossed.

“Oh, fuck off, asshole! As  _ if _ that was at all intentional!” Steve was shushed by the librarian behind her desk. It only rose the temperature of Steve’s blood. “Since when do you voluntarily step foot in a library?” His hands naturally moved to his hips, making his stance defiant but not carefree.

“Since when is my business your information, Harrington?” Billy pushed a mocking tone, his eyes never wavering. Steve only rolled his eyes and kneeled down to pick up his notebook. His eye twitching when Billy laughed. “You must be failing at everything to wind up  _ here _ .” Billy extended his arms. “I found you -- Steve  _ fucking _ Harrington -- desperately trying to not fail at something. Is it that bad, pretty boy? You’re wasting your time if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask for your  _ shit _ opinion, Hargrove.” Steve’s fist wrinkled the papers of his notebook.

Billy’s chin tilted up. “What was that, dumbass?” Condescending and bold as always.

Steve leaped at Billy, his full weight knocking into the other man’s stomach, knocking him down to the floor. Nearby students backed away from the scene. The head librarian stood up from her chair and quickly left the room. Billy, taken off guard, groaned as his back slammed down. Steve landed on top of Billy and was able to get on his knees and land a punch before the golden-haired boy kicked him off. Steve got to his feet quicker than Billy and decided to watch the other closely and figure out his approach.

Billy didn’t hesitate. He walked right up to Steve, grabbed both of his arms and kneed him directly in the stomach. The brunette fell to his knees, but Billy had a handful of Steve's hair and proceeded to punch him until the hits became slick with blood. Billy stood over the older teen as his weight carried him down to the carpet. His hands shaking, nose pouring blood, and head-spinning as Steve attempted to stand himself up. It took him a minute, but sure enough, he was a fighter. His balanced threatened to betray him, so he stumbled over to his table, picked up his backpack and threw it directly at Billy Hargrove’s face, catching the blonde off-guard. Steve was in range, so he took his shot. With Billy distracted, Steve threw a wide hook -- hoping that it would connect somewhere.

It connected, and Billy’s lip was now split and bleeding.

“What on Earth is going on here?!” Principal Blackwell slammed the library doors open, shocking every student in the area. “You two! Get your butts down to my office this instant! MARCH!!” His head was cherry red while his fists became stark white.

Billy attempted to burn through Steve’s skull with his glare. He stuffed his fists into his front pockets. Watching Steve trip over his feet and drift from side to side down the hallway was pathetic. He regretted stepping foot in the library now. He was only there to check out a few books for his last writing assignment of the year and one personal book of poetry.

Steve couldn’t feel his face quite yet, adrenaline very much still powering through him. He only felt his blood pulsing, but with each throb, his skin became tighter as it swelled. Lifting his hand up to his nose he cursed and cupped his nose. How long had his nose been bleeding? Steve looked back to glare at Billy only to have the punk wink and crack a smile at him. Billy hadn’t left the fight un-harmed to Steve’s amusement. He had busted Billy’s lip and a bruise had started to form on his cheek. That put a smile on Steve’s own bruising face.

The principal stormed through the main office and jerked his door open, holding it for the two boys. “Sit down and don’t talk.” His stare was cold, but his face remained angry and red. “I have to grab some paperwork because of you two hooligans.” He watched the boys closely even after they took their seats, but he finally left after a satisfying amount of tension was added to the room.

Billy twisted in his chair and stretched his long limbs out, yawning. “My, my, Harrington. Look where you ended us up. Down in Principal pain-in-the-ass Blackwell's jail cell.” Pausing to look Steve over, hoping he would scowl his way. When he didn’t Billy rolled his eyes and patted the brunette on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Amigo! We’ve got it nice. They even gave us a window-”

“Do you ever just… shut up? ‘Cause I’m really sick of hearing your annoying beachy voice, Hargrove.” Steve’s patience was gone and out the window with the miraculous view of brick and concrete.

“Beachy, huh?” Billy chuckled to himself. “Better that than being a fucking hick, Harrington. Besides, I’m not the one with the interest of slapping men in the ass with books.” Billy casually rested his ankle on his knee.

Steve’s eyes locked onto Mr. Blackwell's glass paperweight. He scowled at it, focused on it and added pressure to his stare. He wished he had even a fragment of Elleven’s ability. He would love to telekinetically shatter the crystal-clear glamourize paperclip into a thousand shards. Maybe even just shoot it out Billy’s lovely window. A sudden wave of pain hit his frontal lobe, causing Steve to shut his eyes and groan. When the pain receded, Steve opened his eyes and they landed on a box of tissues. Grabbing a couple of tissues with his free hand the bruised brunette attempted to wipe his hands clean of the blood pool from his nose. His hand was stained and the tissues were now soaked. Steve tossed the bloody tissues in the small trash bin and grabbed clean ones to properly stop his nose from bleeding.

Steve let his head fall over the back of his chair, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Now’s not really the time for beauty rest, pretty boy.” Billy leaned back, crossing his arms.

“You aren’t bleeding all over my office, now, are you, Mr. Harrington?” Principal Blackwell barked as he entered the room. Steve's eyes shot open and he flung himself upright in the chair. "N-No, sir." The principal gave Harrington's response no attention. Instead, he walked over to his desk and sat down. "As for you, Mr. Hargrove. Didn't I strictly tell you no talking?" His eyes were on the tan boy now. Billy sighed but didn't sit up properly like obedient Steve. "Yes, sir. You did." Mr. Blackwell huffed and straightened the stack of papers in his hands before laying them down neatly.

"I have decided that the two of you won't be getting detention." He paused, taking in the teen's confused faces. "Instead, the two of you will be stuck  _ together _ doing community service after school."

"WHAT?!!" Both boys yelled out.

"You can't do that! Isn't that like, a city official thing?" Steve had let go of his nose to wave his hands around. The tissue fell to the floor, causing a vein to pop out on Blackwell's bald head. Steve rushed to pick it back up and throw it in the trash. The sudden blood flow to his head made him a little dizzier than he already felt. Still unsure if his nose continued to bleed, Steve grabbed another tissue and held it to his nose.

Billy rolled his eyes and continues his biting stare at the pale teen. "Why do I have to be tied down with the idiot?" Jabbing his thumb at Steve he bared his teeth.

Blackwell cleared his throat, grabbing the boys’ attention. “In fact, Mr. Harrington, I can force you to participate in community service. What you boys can’t do is start a fight in our strictly silent library. You disturbed many students who are desperately studying for their finals. If you had broken anything or the fight had escalated any further I might’ve suspended the two of you. Being suspended with less than two months of your senior year could fail you both. Unless either of you has the ability to bring about a miracle, I’d be very much happier doing some good for our community than summer school.” Principal Blackwell began filling out his required fields on the community service applications.

Steve felt himself shrinking back into the chair. It’s not like helping out the Hawkin’s community is a bad thing, but it wasn’t on his priority. Not anymore, he’s already helped enough. Keeping in mind his role during the demodog infestation. The past few months since then have been difficult for Steve to cope with, and he wasn’t entirely ready to be joined at the hip with the guy that nearly killed him just last fall.

“So, how long’s this two-person  _ field trip _ going to last? ‘Caus, uh, I’ve got a summer job lined up that I’d rather not have to bail on.” Billy’s carefree attitude reeked of narcissism. Though at times it was alluring, it often annoyed Steve to the point of gagging. This time the preppy teen settled with a groan.

The principal didn’t even bother to look up at Billy, he just kept flipping through the papers and signing where it needed. “That, I cannot answer, Mr. Hargrove. I won’t be the one assigning you to your duties. I’m merely giving you  _ both _ the required paperwork that will enter you into the Hawkins Community Service system. After they have confirmed that you signed everything correctly, they will assign you to your job. You better pray that you won’t be scrubbing down some naked old man up at the senior citizen's home.” At this point, Blackwell glanced up to see Billy grimacing down towards his shoes.

“I want to make one thing very clear, boys.” Blackwell’s voice was stern and unwavering. “You are to fill out the rest of these papers by tomorrow morning. Meaning I want you back in my office eight am, sharp. If you are missing, or late by even a single minute, you will be suspended. I will be reviewing that all paperwork was correctly filled out, that there are no jokes in play, and that my time isn’t being wasted. If I catch either of you trying to play me a fool, you will be suspended. Now, if you are unsure about how to fill out a certain part in the forms you can ask your parents. If they cannot answer you, I will be here in my office at seven-thirty tomorrow morning. This is not a fun game that you can choose to play in. This will be hard work that you will be required to do. If slack off, or skip your community service I will know and you won’t just be suspended. You won’t be graduating.” There was a long pause and the room’s energy grew far more intense.

Principal Blackwell broke into a small, possibly forced smile. “Any questions?”

The air in the room was difficult to breathe, and the moment that the boys were instructed to return to their classes they both kept their eyes ahead and avoided each other at all costs. They had only two classes together, Social Studies and Physical Education. Steve walked into the classroom, immediately catching sight of Billy he kept his eyes straight forward as he walked to his seat. Billy’s knee extended out just before Steve past, knocking the pale teen off balance. Steve stumbled forward and, to his relief, caught himself on a desk. The girl sitting in it glared up at him and popped her gum without a word. Picking himself up Steve apologized and found his seat behind her.

“Watch where you step, princess. Next time you might fall on that delicate face of yours.” Billy taunted without even turning his head to look at Steve.

A few students in the front rows and others who caught a glimpse of Steve’s swollen and red face laughed. Steve closed his eyes and took in a long breath. He couldn't lose his temper over Billy again. When he opened his eyes and leaned over to remove his notebook, pencil, and textbook out of his backpack. His eyes caught a girl watching him from two seats to the left. He waved with a forced smile, but her glance turned into a glare. Steve blinked and faced forward in his seat. He recognized her, but couldn’t remember her name. Karmen, Rachel, maybe it was also Steve. Steve cracked a smile and shook his head.

Class began with Mrs. Click standing at the board writing down their assignments for the week. Class dragged on, and Steve’s leg hadn’t stopped bouncing. Steve’s class notes were scattered, but he was still taking notes which would astonish anyone that has ever taught him before. Steve had to remind himself not to rest his head on his hand. Each time he did he would press against the bruises that Billy had gifted him, sending a hot pain to the surrounding area. The moment that class was dismissed and every student piled out of the narrow door.

One last class for the day and Steve could go home, maybe patch himself up. He stepped foot in the gym, walked past a group of gossiping girls giggling at him, pushed through the double doors and took the stairs down to the locker room. With each step shouting and laughter grew louder until it hit Steve like a train as he entered the cramped room of lockers and boys. Steve gripped his backpack tighter as he attempted to weave his way in between the bodies, bumping into quite a few and nearly losing his balance as he was treated like a pinball.

The moment Steve reached his locker, the second he could breathe, Tommy was slamming his locker closed. “What happened between you and Billy?” Tommy growled while attempting to appear taller than Steve, which wasn’t working for him at all. Steve rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you ask him yourself and stop bothering me.” His voice was gruff and he was beyond tired. Crossing his arms and waiting for Tommy to move his hand off of his locker seemed to be the safer option than throwing fists twice in one day. Tommy huffed and took a step back, glaring at Steve for even longer until he decided it was time to turn off the intimidation and just walk away. The fifth-period bell rang and the mass amount of boys stormed up the stairs to the gym. Steve opened his locker and began to change for class.

“Hurry up ladies!” The gym coach yelled and clapped his hands. “Mr. Harrington, move! Move! Move! You’re holding us up!” He was waving his arms towards the line of teenagers waiting at the door. Steve sighed and started jogging the length of the gym to catch up with everyone else. “Coach, Bowers, what are we doing today?” A boy in the front of the line yelled out. Their coach smiled and placed his whistle in between his lips. “It’s a warm day out, ladies, so I thought we could play a little kickball.” With the shrill tone of the whistle, the group traveled to the field.

“Mr. Harington, Mr. Hargrove… step-up and pick out your team members.” Coach Bowers stood by the chain-linked fence, kickball in the crook of his arm.

Billy stepped up first and turned around, his eyes never crossing over to Steve. His first pick was Tommy, which absolutely delighted the teen. Each captain chose their team members until they each had eleven sweaty teen boys ready to kick some red balls. The coach tossed the ball at an ill-prepared Steve who struggled to control the oversized balls bouncy nature. “Harrington’s team pitches first. Now, line-up! Get set up out on the field, and let’s play!” Coach Bowers shouted, lips already blowing the whistle.

Steve turned to his team and instructed certain members to their places on the bases and left the rest to choose their spot on the field. The hair-Harington stepped up to the plate and leveled his gaze on Billy. Their eyes locking together with heat that couldn’t compare to the sun bearing down on their backs. He could hear the golden-haired teen’s teammate whooping and whistling in encouragement. Some decided to mock Steve, but his focus was on his rival. Steve reared his arm backward and with a quick flick of his body, the ball was shot straight at Billy, hardly bouncing against the dirt. Hargrove’s reaction was faster, though, and his foot connected with the giant ball. The next connection Steve felt was that very same ball smashing into his face. The force behind it knocking him to the ground. His ears rang as his vision slowly came back to him. 

Billy wheezed and laughed his way to first base. He watched Steve roll over onto his stomach, picking himself up and onto his knees. “Jesus, Harrington! How many times is this now? Do I really need to repeat myself?” Billy’s grinned down at the brunette as he looked up. “Plant your goddamn feet.” His voice was low and cold as his smile disappeared.

The game continued as soon as Steve brushed himself off, orange dirt blooming around him. Round after round in the heat of the sun, each team earned their respective points crowning Billy Hargrove’s team as the winner’s from today. Coach Bowers called the class to end and demanded that the boys head to shower.

Steve was more than thankful to shower after such a long day filled with blood, sweat and literal dirt in too many crevices for his comfort. The harsh pressure of the water stream was painful against Steve’s swollen face. He let his head hang in the water, slowly tuning out the loud chatter of the echoing tilled room. He jutted forward as a loud hand slapped his shoulder.

“Gracias, Harrington. You really did us a favor by giving up the win.” Billy’s voice was static to Steve’s ears. He toned him out as he focused on the loud combination of the showers' streams. Retracting his hand from Steve’s shoulders Billy turned on the shower in front of him. He allowed the stream to soak his golden curls and wash away the sweat from the day. Billy glanced over to Steve. His head was hanging low, his hands still pressed against the tile wall. “You doing okay, there, amigo?” When Billy received no response he sucked his teeth and shrugged, letting his head hang back and just enjoying the cool stream lowering his body’s temperature back to normal. “Whatever, pretty boy. You can’t keep ignoring me. We’re stuck together for however long this bullshit, Blackwell, threw at us is over.”

Steve abruptly turned off the water and walked past Billy, slicking his hair back and out of his face. Steve heard Billy’s grumble out, “Adios” Though, Steve was determined not to give the clown any more attention today. He wrapped himself up in a towel, stepped in front of his locker, drying off quickly and changing into his original clean clothes. He slammed his locker door shut and took off.

Billy continued his shower, annoyance bubbling low in his gut.  _ ‘why hadn’t he taken the bait?’  _ He pondered, running his fingers over his face.  _ ‘Probably just to tick me off more, the bastard.’  _ Either way, Billy wasn’t going to run after the glum-faced King. He didn’t want to make another scene and especially didn’t want the community service news to find its way to Neil’s ears. Billy’s body shivered after standing beneath the cool water for too long. He whipped his head back, slinging his weighted curls back and out of his face, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tight around his waist.

It was just past 2:15 pm, and Billy was still sitting in his car waiting on Max to show up. The toothpick in his mouth was bouncing right to left as his thinning patience was overtaken by the thoughts consuming him. He felt his heart rate speed up thinking about how he was going to hide the community service from his dad. His nerves making his hands twitch, Billy found solace when they caught hold of his golden necklace. The one he never took off. Despite the ninety-degree weather, Billy felt his skin shiver. He’d have to be smart, play out his role, minding his own business for the meantime and do his best not to backtalk Neil. He ran his tongue over his teeth. It was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

“Hey!” Max’s voice spun Billy out of his labyrinth of thoughts. “Billy! Will you let me in, please?” Her eyebrows held close together in irritation. Smoothly collecting himself, billy leaned over to unlock the passenger side door for Max.”Sure thing, brat.” His voice remained low with his usual dose of remaining nonchalant. “Mind telling me why you’re later than usual, Maxine?”

The look he expected from her was one of anger or confusion, but he caught her blushing and attempting to hide her face with a curtain of red hair.

"Maxine." Billy turned his whole body towards the girl who was failing to hide. "This wasn't an "I was picking up homework", and don't you dare lie to me. Where were you? What were you doing?" Billy interrogated, teeth adding pressure to the toothpick that still remained. Despite Billy remaining in his seat his anger, the energy of it, loomed over Max. She remained silent, the handle of her bag tight within her grip. “Don’t make me late, Maxine!” The shout of his voice caused the redhead to flinch. “I swear to god Maxine-”

“I was with Lucas! Stop yelling! Please…” Her voice was just as loud, enough for Billy to hear over his own, but it broke. It caught Billy off guard and the cat snatched his tongue away. “Look, I’m sorry for being late. I just don’t have many classes with him and I wanted to actually talk that wasn’t through passing notes during class.” She dropped her backpack to the floorboard with a sigh.

“You really like him.” Billy’s voice was quiet, but Max caught on to its melancholy undertone.

“Billy, please… Please don’t do anything, please!” Max finally turned to face her brother. Their blue eyes meeting, one frantic while the other sad. “Billy,” Max implored.

“It’s not what I will do.” He broke eye contact with Max as he twisted his body back into a safe driving position. “I don't want to do anything.” Neglecting his seatbelt Billy turned the key and the beautiful Camaro roared to life. “It’s not what I’ll do, Maxine.” Billy sped out of the parking lot, causing Max to be thrown back into her seat. “It’s what Neil will do if he finds out.” He met Max’s frightened eyes with a cool stare. “So, don’t let him find out. Got it?” Their stare lingered. “Do. You. Hear. Me?” Whether Billy was attempting to intimidate Max or his focus had just drifted from his control of the vehicle wasn’t important. Billy’s foot still turned to lead on the gas pedal and the Camaro didn’t seem to mind the boost of speed.

“Okay! I get it! I hear you!” Max’s head whipped around to stare at the road just in time to see him. The devil himself. Lucas. He and the gang always rode their bikes home on this road, and Billy always drove past them far too close for Max’s comfort. “Billy!” She yelped and shoved him. The blonde’s jaw tensed as he was shoved, the toothpick breaking, but the Camaro swerved just enough not to clip Max’s boyfriend and smear him into the road.

Spitting the broken toothpick out of his window Billy stared down the tar straight-away. “Good.” He spoke with a gruffness. His body relaxed into his seat and he flipped on the radio.  _ Everybody Wants to Rule the World _ blasted through his speakers. Switching stations  _ Don’t you (Forget About Me) _ and  _ Lonely at the Top _ played before Billy settled on listening to  _ Bringin’ on the Heartbreak _ . Max would have preferred to listen to the first song as it had just been released, but Def Leppard wasn’t bad, either. She sunk into her seat, rolled down her window and stared out until the two of them arrived home.

Billy parked on the side of the street, refusing to scrape his baby’s undercarriage by rolling up the curve of the pitiful concrete they call a driveway. Slamming the driver’s side door shut Billy leaned against his blue beauty and lit a cigarette. Max shut the passenger side door with her hip. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, skateboard in hand she walked over to the front door. Billy’s gaze drifted down to hand where the community service forms folded and crinkled beneath his grip. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, the dose of nicotine swirling around his lungs and sneaking into his bloodstream, momentarily calmed his nerves. Biting the cigarette butt between his teeth Billy rolled up the papers and shoved them into his back pocket. It strained against the tight fit. Billy untucked the back of his shirt to lift it over the documents. He then followed Max up to the front door, unlocking it and letting them both inside the empty house.

Neil would be home in a couple of hours, so Billy took this chance to fill out the community service paperwork and hide it before his dad could catch him. Max hardly batted an eye when Billy stormed past her and into his room, slamming the door behind him. It didn’t take him long to fill out details about himself regarding his age, education and whether or not he had a criminal background. Billy rolled his eyes as he flipped the page to find a red arrow pointing to a large fill in the blank section with one question above: Why are you wanting to help out your community?

_ I don’t. I just landed too many punches on this one guy and now I’m paying the price for it. You can thank Principal Blackwell for my strong helping hand.  _

_ ~Billy Hargrove _


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve prepare for their early morning meeting and the eventual partnership at the hip for the rest of their senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning for parental abuse.

Billy Hargrove was an Army brat. His father raised him to follow strict guidelines as a child, and even more so into his teens and soon to be adulthood. His alarm clock shrieked at the peak of 06:00, ripping Billy out of a dream. After stopping the bells from ringing any further he rubbed his eyes. They were wet with tears from a dream he could no longer remember. Shrugging off his blankets, Billy slipped out of bed and stood with his arms stretched forward and up. Muscles flexing as they too woke up.

The blonde teen found his way into the bathroom. His spiraling curls were frizzy and tangled and he had his pillow to thank. A shower would benefit both his hair and soreness from sleeping on what felt like rocks. His shower trickled just over ten minutes and because of that Neil Hargrove was banging on the fragile white door.

“Times up! Get your ass dry in the next five minutes.”

Billy scoffed and mumbled under his breath, “S’just water.”

With one last bang to the door, his time limit was brought down. “Two minutes.”

Within two minutes Billy was out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and clearly not dry as water droplets fell from his hair and rolled down over his pecs. Toothbrush in his mouth and hair tie in his hand as he situated his soaking hair into a bun for the meantime. Knocking on Max’s door with the back of his knuckles, Billy called out for her to  _ ‘get her ass up’ _ . Not a sound came as his reply, but he wasn’t going to be bothered enough to knock again. Not yet, anyway.

Billy found himself caught in his button shirt. His right arm was bent and stuck inside the sleeve elbow first, meanwhile, his left arm can’t seem to find its way into the left sleeve. Probably because it’s inside out. All of this trouble because Billy decided to get dressed while brushing his teeth. Somehow he had been successful getting his tight jeans to not only cover his butt, he also managed to thread and clasp his belt correctly. With a sigh of defeat, Billy released his hold on the toothbrush and unstuck his right arm from the pocket it was shoved inside. The red button-up fell to the floor. As Billy bent down to pick it up a quiet knock came from his door.

“S’open,” Billy replied and fixed his shirt to be right-side-out.

The door opened just a crack. “Are you dressed?” Came a sickly sweet voice that made Billy instinctively grimace at. It was bullshit wrapped in a tight pristine pink polka-dotted present and the forced sweet as a gumdrop voice was but the ribbon on top.

Rolling his eyes Billy responded toothbrush still held by teeth. “Yeah, I’m decen’, Susan.” Tone glazed with annoyance. His eyes rolled in his head, arms slipping easily into red sleeves, properly this time.

Susan opened the door all the way and frowned. She has been Billy’s step-mom for a few years now, and he still refused to call him mom. Neil tried to force Billy to but he was too defiant. She wasn’t going to force him to if he would only lash out. Susan brushed her yellow dress down and cleared her throat. “I have to head into work early this morning. Apparently, Cherril’s still sick… and I could use the extra hours”

Billy drowned out her rambling and instead focused his attention on buttoning up his favourite shirt. His fingers slipped once, twice and after the third time, he noticed they were shaking.  _ ‘Shit.’ _ Billy didn’t think he needed a cigarette that bad, but then again he knew what the day ahead of him would be full of. Steve-fucking-Harrington and nothing but Steve-fucking-Harrington for the remaining days of his last High School life. All because Steve-fucking-Harrington couldn’t help himself, so, he slapped Billy’s ass. With a notebook, of course, but it still counts.  _ ‘Fuck Steve Harrington!’ _ Billy accomplished buttoning up his shirt, but not all the way -- of course.

“So, is that alright? Billy?” Susan broke Billy out of his jail of thoughts.  _ ‘Shit. I wasn’t listening… What did she want?’ _ Billy stared up at his step-mom in hopes of figuring out what exactly her point was just from her expression. Her face was blank but then her brows furrowed.  _ ‘Fuck.’ _ “Billy, are you alright?” Susan’s expression grew concerned.

“I’m fine.” Billy rolled his shoulders, getting his shirt to sit more comfortably. When Susan’s expression didn’t fade back to her normal he took the toothbrush out between his teeth. “Sorry, I uh… lost, uh, track of the conversation. What am I alright with? Billy stared back at Susan with his steel-blue eyes. Thankfully Susan smiled and repeated herself, “I got called into work. So, I won’t be able to make breakfast for you and Maxine. I know that it’s the second time this week. I just wanted to know if you were going to be okay making breakfast yourself.” She replied with a small red-lipped smile.

“Ah, got it. Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Alrighty, well, I just wanted to check in and let you know.”

Billy waved two fingers as Susan showed herself out of Billy’s room. Back went the toothbrush into his mouth. Billy tucked in his shirt and continued getting ready. His teeth were now clean and his mouth was full of foamy toothpaste. As he stepped out of his bedroom and turned a corner Billy ran straight into Neil who had just stepped out of the bathroom.

“Eyes up!” Neil scolded. 

Billy threw his hands up in defense, mouth too full to speak. Stepping aside for his dad to rush off to wherever he needed to go Billy slipped back into the bathroom. After spitting out the warm toothpaste Billy took out the tie in his hair and reached into the cabinet below the sink, pulling out his trusted brand of hairspray. Trusted and cheap. After fluffing up his damp curls he sprayed a healthy amount all around his head. His hair always appeared more natural and the curls became softer when he styled his hair wet. It took him a few months to learn from his mistakes when it came to taking care of fresh curls. His hairstylist back in California would be proud of how well he’s maintained her work, at least Billy hopes she would.

Stepping back out of the bathroom Billy leaned against Max’s door, knocking louder than he had last time. At least this round he heard a groan from the other side.  _ ‘Good. She’s awake, at least.’ _ Or perhaps she was a zombie and would pounce on Billy, teeth bared as he turned the doorknob and took a step inside her room. Nope. Max was still in good health. Red hair tangled and face hidden in her cluster of pillows.

“Hey. Get up.”

Another whine came from the zombie known as Max Mayfield.

“Okay. Fine, then. I guess I’ll remove my invitation for breakfast, then.”

A long sigh escaped the red moss known as Max’s hair. “Fiiiiine. I’ll get up.” As she pushed herself up and threaded a hand through her thick hair she caught sight of the time. “Billy! It’s six-thirty!” Billy swore he was witnessing Max’s wild hair burst into flames. “Why did you wake me up an hour early!?” One arm kept supporting her while the other waved around, often motioning toward her clock.

Billy couldn’t help but laugh as Max’s eyes were both wild and very much tired.

“W-! This isn’t funny!” Max was getting more flustered. She growled and hopped out of bed, coming straight for Billy. “Get. Out. Get out of my room!” Max pushed her step-brother with all of the strength her tired body would grant her until he was out of her doorway. Slamming the door shut right in Billy’s face to prove a point.

“So, is that a no to breakfast?” Billy chuckled to himself and headed for the kitchen. He could smell coffee. His eyes met matching one’s, but colder.

Neil sipped his coffee. “You should be kinder to your sister.” Neil’s hard gaze drifted back to the newspaper in his hand.

Billy’s eyebrows rose in comical disbelief. “Well, I thought inviting her to breakfast would’ve been a kind gesture.” He sighed and pulled out his box of cigarettes and zippo. “Kids these days…” Rolling his eyes and took out a nicotine ridden stick and set the rest down onto the counter. Lighting his first cigarette of the day he caught a glimpse that his sarcasm also wasn’t appreciated by Neil. Shrugging the cold shoulder off he turned to the fridge and pulled out the loaf of bread and some margarine.

A puff of cold air hit Billy’s neck and a chill ran down his spine. “ _ Ignore _ me, play around, and throw your  _ nasty _ backtalk in my face again and ten-minute turning into five-minute showers won’t be your  _ only _ grievance.” Neil practically spat against Billy’s ear. It made his skin crawl and his lip tremble.

Billy tilted his head away from his father. “What’s with the limited shower time? I thought that would be over with by now. I mean, I get that California went through droughts but-” Neil slammed his hand against the counter.

“Since when do  _ you _ have an understanding of money?” The taller man yelled. “Since when were  _ you _ in charge of this house?” His fist balled up on the counter. “Since when did talking back to  _ me _ ever leave you with a clean face? Huh?! ‘Cause I can’t recall. Care to remind me,  _ boy _ ?” Neil’s venom shot out and stung Billy’s skin. He tried to run away, even to just get out of Neil’s space, but another hand slammed down on the opposite counter. Billy was cornered in. Neil’s breath was still battering Billy and he felt like caving in on himself. Biting his lip, Billy sucked in a breath and took a shot.

“I don-”

“Be  _ very _ careful with your next words.”

Another breath in. “I won’t do it again. I promise.” Billy’s voice was quiet.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Why don’t you throw out that fairy perfume you love so much before I dig in your room and find it myself, along with any other gay shit that you don’t want me to find.” Neil stepped back from the corner he blocked Billy into. “Your  _ promises _ aren’t worth jack shit, and you know it.” Neil silently left coffee and newspaper in hand and left through the front door.

As if a heatwave had blown through the house Billy felt the unsettling cold atmosphere disappear. He sniffed and looked down at his hands on the counter, trembling. Billy picked up the cigarette he had apparently dropped and he took a long drag, blowing it out slowly.

“Is he gone?”

Billy almost leaped out of his skin. “Jesus! Maxine, don’t fucking do that.” Billy turned his head just enough to catch her surprised eyes. “Yes, out of the house, but not quite gone,” Billy said with a sigh. Taking her confused look in he explained, “He hasn’t left. You didn’t hear his loud ass truck drive off, did you?” Max shrugged. “He’s probably just sitting in it finishing his coffee.” Billy leaned against the counter and took another puff on his cigarette. “Want some toast or cereal?”

“He didn’t hit you did he?” Max cared more about Billy than she did breakfast, not that she would ever admit that to him.

Shaking his head he flicked the ashes of his cigarette into the sink. “No… It’s too early for that. So, what’s it going to be? Carbs or sugary carbs?” He said with a smirk. That earned a small smile from Max. She opened up the fridge and took out the quart of milk. “Sugary carbs for you, and butter carbs for me.” Billy reached up into the cabinets and took out Max’s favourtie cereal: Cookie Crisp. Max reached above her into a separate cabinet to retrieve a bowl for herself. As Max made her cereal Billy watched as his bread slowly burnt itself into toast.

“So, why’d you wake me up so early today?” Max insisted. Kicking the kitchen chair into position so that she could sit down and eat her cereal. Her green eyes practically burning holes into the back of Billy’s head through sheer anger.

Sighing, Billy turned around and blew out another cloud of smoke. “Look, I just have to be at school a little earlier than usual. Okay?”

“What’d you do?” Max’s eyes lit up, a smile clear to see on her face.

“None of your damn business, runt. How ‘bout that?” He scowled right back at Max. She in return scrunched up her face and mimicked Billy just to annoy him further.

A loud roar of an engine drew both of their attention to the front door. There was a moment of silence in Billy and Max’s conversation, put on hold until they both knew Neil had driven away.

** _POP!_ **

Billy picked the two slices of toast up and began buttering them.

Max turned back to her cereal, quietly stirring the poor excuses of what were supposed to be cookies. “So, you’re  _ really _ not going to tell me what happened? I mean, I’m getting the worst of it.” Max threw her hands up dramatically, spoon still in hand. “To be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn, forced to spend quality time with my step-brother and all so I can be dropped off at jail an hour early? I don’t even get to know, even just a  _ little _ bit, why?” She raised an eyebrow at Billy. “Not cool, bro.” Max could see Billy shaking his head, but what she couldn’t see was the smile she put on his face. She had been sarcastic when Billy first met her, but he’s noticed that more of his good habits have rubbed off on her than his bad ones. Is sarcasm even considered a good habit? Well, it is in his book.

Taking a bite out of his toast, Billy turned around and gestured towards his face. Or, more accurately the bruising Steve had been so kind as to gift him. “What’s it look like to you, smartass? Also,” Taking another bite out of his toast he lingered on Max’s nickname for him. “Don’t call me ‘bro’. Got it?” 

“Oh! So, the thing you refused to talk about  _ yesterday _ you’re going to explain now? Also,” Max stuck out her tongue as her retort.

“Real mature, missy. I don’t have to tell you jack shit.” Billy pressed a hand underneath his jaw to force his stiff neck to crack. He caught a glimpse of the time.

**6:50**

“So, you got your ass kicked, what about it?” Max tiled her bowl back, drinking what was left.

“Hey! I won the damn fight and that’s all that fucking matters. Now get your shit ‘cause we have to go.” He finished his one piece of toast and stuck the other in his mouth. He swiped his pack of cigarettes off the kitchen counter and walked back to his room to pick up the papers that would sign away his afternoon for the remaining High School semester. Finding his jean jacket and keys he left the house and waited for Max by his beauty.

\---

Steve parks in his personal spot, though not marked or official, it’s still known to everyone in the school that this particular slab of painted concrete is the former  _ King of Hawkins High _ parking spot. With a habitual brushing through his hair, Steve walks into the school and heads for the principal’s office. He knew he was prone to being late to almost everything in his life, even to things that should be obvious -- like, your girlfriend not loving you. Steve would find his way to make up for his tardiness eventually, but today was not the day to slip up. 

He arrived early. Only five minutes early, but that was still a win in Harrington's book.

Steve turned the corner and found Billy sitting in a waiting chair outside of Blackwell’s office. Although, Steve really debated with himself whether he was really sitting in the chair or just stretched out as far as he could be with only the edge of the chair touching Billy’s lower back, arms crossed and eyes caught in the ceiling enchantment. Steve couldn’t tell where Billy was staring behind those ombre shades of his. Though it didn’t matter, Billy still spotted him.

“I kind of hoped that you wouldn’t show, Harrington.” Billy’s statue-Esque form spoke up. The movement of his lips wiggling the toothpick caught between his teeth.

Rolling his eyes Steve mockingly laughed and took his seat next to Billy. Having to step over his extended legs was but a brief experience of annoyance that Steve would have to endure from Billy Hargrove today. This was nowhere near the end of their punishment.

“So, where’s the man of the hour?” Steve leaned back in the chair, but it was no competition in comparison to Billy.

“Do I look like his secretary to you, Harrington?” Billy barked.

“N-no.” Steve sighed. “How am I supposed to know if he told you he needed to take a leak or even go see Mrs. Dover so he could  _ file paperwork _ .” Adding finger quotations for implied drama, Steve finally caught Billy’s attention.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on. Are you saying…”

“I’m not  _ saying _ anything.”

“No, you did say-”

“Absolutely nothing. That’s correct.”

Billy smirked. “Alright, I get it. Stephen’s just a little pussy when it comes to gossip. You don’t have to tell me all the exact details to Blackwell’s affair with-”

Steve clasped his hand over Billy’s mouth and whispered harshly, “Will you shut your damn mouth already!? Ow! Fuck.” Yanking his hand back only after being bitten by Billy, Steve wiped off the saliva on his jeans.

Sitting up in his seat Billy took off his shade just to make eye contact with Steve. “Don’t you  _ ever _ put your hands anywhere near my mouth again.” Billy’s gaze flew Steve to the Arctic and back.

“Boys!” Principal Blackwell boldly announced his presence. “So, glad to see both of you. That’s less suspension paperwork for me.” He stepped past both teenagers and opened the door to his office. “Have a seat and we’ll get started.”

The meeting was long and boring. It involved everything and yet nothing at all. There were two times where Billy had caught Steve nodding off. Billy would kick Steve’s Nike with his boot every-so-often just to keep him awake. The thing his early morning headache needed was Principal Blackwell’s southern twang shouting at either of them more than he already had. This early in the morning, principal Blackwell’s loud southern voice was hardly music to Billy’s ears, nor his headache. He found it odd how Steve could even fall asleep during the lecture they were receiving.

“Now, do you two understand where to go this afternoon?” Blackwell stared them down like a hawk would its prey. 

“Yes, sir.” Steve perked up, while Billy only nodded.

“Good. You’re dismissed.” Blackwell pridefully handed the boys their application forms back to them and re-adjusted his navy blue and silver striped tie. “Oh, and don’t forget to study despite your afternoon’s now being overbooked.”

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll make sure to tell Mrs. Dover you said  _ ‘Hi.’ _ ” Billy walked out of the room with more confidence in that very moment than Principal Blackwell’s ego. The statement shocked both Steve and Blackwell.

“Excuse me?” Blackwell was taken aback. “Mr. Hargrove!”

“She, uh-! What he meant was that Mrs. Dover is our biggest supporter when it comes to, um, maintaining excellent grades. Uh, and she-” Steve attempted to respond for Billy despite not owing him a thing.

“Mr. Harrington,”

“Y-yes, Principal Blackwell?”

“Get your ass out of my office.”

Wide-eyed, Steve sped out of that office and stormed right after Billy. “The hell was that, Hargrove!? You could’ve gotten us both expelled right there!” Steve hissed down the back of Billy’s throat.

Pushing Steve’s face away from his Billy quickened his pace. “Yeah, and both Blackwell and Dover would have lost their jobs. Ya’ know, Harrington, I’m glad that you mentioned their little affair. Now, that’s a little blackmail I can use from time-to-time.” Removing his used toothpick and flicking it to the floor with suave, Billy turned a corner and stopped at his locker. So suddenly that Steve nearly ran into him when he too turned the corner. It earned him a judgmental stare from Billy. It dawned on Steve, as Billy entered his combination, that he hadn’t known where Billy’s locker was until now. Was he that clueless or is it perhaps just pure coincidence that he had just never spotted Billy here before?

“What are you still doing here?” Billy barked, slamming his locker shut.

“What, am I trespassing or something?” Steve tilted his chin up. He earned a scoff from Billy who then tightened his grip on the small green bag in his hand. Steve could only faintly recall the odd bag was Billy’s backpack. It must have been a hand-me-down from Billy’s father because it resembled a small army bag that would carry light ammunition or small essential items. Billy shoulder checked Steve as he walked past him and down the hall.“Uh, hey!” Steve shouted after him. “I’m not finished.”

Rolling his eyes, Billy continued walking away from Steve.

“Will you listen to me?” Steve pleaded “Otherwise, the next few weeks will be hell for the both of us.  _ You _ especially shouldn’t be purposefully jeopardizing our chance at graduating.”

Billy whipped around and with one suave move, he had slammed then Steve pinned to the lockers. “Why don’t you do your best to guarantee you’ll graduate by going to class, huh? I can, without a doubt, say that you aren’t in English Honors. So, why are you following me? Buzz off, Harrington.” Billy barked. With that, he shoved Steve once more against the lockers and stormed off to class. As he sat down with a loud  _ huff _ he caught the attention of both the teacher and the one student who was always this early. The teacher turned her gaze back to her planner while Nancy Wheeler looked Billy up and down with weighted judgment. Billy could almost hear the prejudice behind her gaze and it just annoyed him more.

\---

Without an announcement being made Steve could feel a heavy reminder and knew exactly why. “What do you want?” Steve reflexively guarded himself.

Responding with a huff, “It’s my 5th period, shouldn’t you be heading to class?” Steve looked up and saw Nancy standing above him, arms crossed over her chest. “You have Phys-Ed, right? Why are you still in the lunch hall?”

Ever since his meeting with principal Blackwell, this morning, reality settled in his chest and it made his mind race. He was going to be handcuffed to Billy for every afternoon until graduation. Or maybe it was only going to be every Friday. Either way, it had significantly distracted Steve to the point he didn’t notice or simply didn’t care that he missed his 4th period Social Studies class. Their vendetta against each other is enough to rile up either of them when in the presence of another. That energy can be maintained during the brief moments they shared in two classes, but an entire school day plus an afternoon for another month would likely result in one, if not both, of the idiots in a hospital bed. Steve would bet one of his kidney’s against the possibility that doing community service next to Billy would repair the damage done and bestow them as friends. Ever since Billy moved to town they’ve been rivals, and Steve couldn’t see serving soup to the needy changing that any time soon.

“Steve! Hellooooo?” Nancy poked her ex’s forehead in an attempt to bring Steve back to reality. “Where are you? Neverland? It’s time to come home, Wendy.” Nancy sat down across from Steve, moving her textbooks aside and opening up her lunch box. “You shouldn’t be skipping class, you know? Also, what happened to your face? You shouldn’t be getting into fights this close to graduation, Steve.” Nancy waited for him to reply, and when she wasn’t gifted with such Nancy gave a huff and began eating a PB&J sandwich.

Sighing, Steve stood up, picked up his lunch tray and book bag, “Sure, whatever, Nance.” He replied walking off. His head is full of anxiety, probably already late for P.E. -- exactly where Billy would be -- and he had no more time or patience for Nancy’s nagging. With his head full of stress Nancy’s complaining squabble faded by and went unnoticed.

Ten minutes late felt like nothing in an academic class, but an elective class is always fast-paced and ten minutes took on the effects of being twenty minutes late. Just as he had expected, the gym was empty and he needed to change into his uniform as quickly as possible. By the time Steve had jogged to the baseball field teams were chosen and a game was already in play.

“Mr. Harrington! Glad you could make it, let’s see, uh,” Coach Bowers sarcastically exclaimed, checking his watch to recall the time. “Not even fifteen-minutes late!” The passive-aggressive remark made a few boys waiting to bat snicker. “Take a seat on the bench today, Mr. Harrington.” Coach Bowers lifted the whistle up to his lips and blew it to call attention to the second inning.

Steve pushed past already sweating classmates who jogged past him, towards the bases and field and sat down on the bench as he was told. A warm body sat, what would be uncomfortably close if the bench wasn’t already so small, next to Steve. The tardy cloud gazer glanced down to see the tan thigh pressed against his pale one. “Real mature of you, princess, to be so far up my ass this morning about graduating and yet,” Billy’s voice rose in sarcastic disbelief. “Then be too busy to show up to Social Studies and just barely make it to what I thought to be your favorite class.” Billy’s arm stretched up and landed around Steve’s shoulders. “So, what kept you so incredibly busy, Harrington?” The strawberry-blonde leaned forward, almost pulling Steve toward himself.

Steve’s dazed brown eyes locked on to Billy’s wild blue eyes. Something in Steve’s empty gaze iced Billy’s heated-chaotic nature. He left his rival alone, retracting his arm. “Nevermind, then, Princesa” With a bitter taste in his mouth, with Steve’s silence. He loved adding fuel to Harrington’s fire. Ignite the pent up rage the guy kept hidden in his swept-back baby-mullet. Crossing his arms, Billy moved his focus back onto the game. Once it was his time to bat he gripped Steve’s knee, sportsman-like, “It’s okay if you can’t play today. I’ll make sure I get a win for you.” Billy teased Steve, hoping to receive a snappy reply.

Steve only rolled his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading~  
Feel free to kudos, comment, bookmark, share, or just move on to your next read. Either way, I hope you enjoyed.  
~J


End file.
